


Kidnapped

by seraph5



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/pseuds/seraph5
Summary: André woke in a painful haze. He swore groggily and rubbed his face exhaustion pulling him back towards sleep. His muscles burned from an extended period on a hard surface. He forced his eyes momentarily open taking in a glimpse of the space around him. It was dark and unfamiliar. He reasoned his mind must be playing tricks on him. He reached an arm out searching for Semir in the darkness.





	1. Missing

André woke in a painful haze. He swore groggily and rubbed his face exhaustion pulling him back towards sleep. His muscles burned from an extended period on a hard surface. He forced his eyes momentarily open taking in a glimpse of the space around him. It was dark and unfamiliar. He reasoned his mind must be playing tricks on him. He reached an arm out searching for Semir in the darkness. He didn’t feel sheets or a doona or the warm skin of his partner. Instead his hand touched something small, much smaller than Semir. It was the still form of his daughter. André sat bolt up his head throbbing from the action and crawled to her. He brushed her hair away from her face and checked her for injuries. She was unharmed and sleeping soundly. André took a shaky breath to calm himself. Confusion and panic folded beneath professional instinct. 

He surveyed the room for movement and found, with some relief, they were alone. He reached for his gun but both it and his holster were missing. His pockets were empty too. André stood clutching his temple sight beginning to adjust to the dimness. Using the tiny amount of light filtering through cracks in the ceiling, he began to gather information. The room was dirty and smelled musty. The cracks and the architecture of the room led André to surmise that it was likely a derelict building. Perhaps an old abandoned mansion. Strewn around the room were random cardboard boxes and bits of trash. 

As he crept through the room he narrowly missed a bucket. His instinct told him it might be a makeshift toilet but he wasn’t sure they were prisoners yet. André approached the only door in the room with caution. He pressed his ear against it listening for sounds beyond. There was nothing so he gingerly twisted the handle. It would not turn or open. He put his shoulder against it and gave it a shove but was dismayed to find it quite sturdy. At the sound of the door groaning under his weight Dana stirred. 

"Papa?" Her tiny voice shook with tears and André feared a crying fit. He quickly returned to her side scooping her up into his arms.

"Hey Dana it's ok I'm here shhh" he said softly and she curled into him “We have to be very quiet” 

"Where are we?" She sniffled confused “Where's Baba?”

"I'm not sure" he whispered rubbing her back soothingly "Do you remember what happened before we were here?"

She shivered with fear and shook her head. André expected she remembered something but was too afraid to say it.

"It's alright" he said kissing her forehead "Whatever happened you're not in trouble. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

She buried her head in his shoulder and shook it again. Her tiny arms hugged his neck. He smiled softly in spite of their grim situation. He carried her to the corner farthest from the door and sat down with her. 

He set her on his knee. 

"I need you to listen very carefully" André spoke gently and deliberately "we are going to be ok"

She nodded.

"Whatever happens you stay close to me understand?" He asked. 

"Yes Papa" she replied as she wiped the tears resolutely from her face. She beamed up at him with her big brown eyes and André couldn’t help but see the best parts of Semir shining through. 

"My brave girl" he said fondly brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Papa?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why is your shirt wet?" She asked. It was only then that André noticed dark ruddy marks on Dana's hands and jumper that hadn’t been there before. He looked down at his shoulder. The right side of his shirt beginning near his clavicle had a dark stain. He reached up gingerly pulling the sticky collar of his shirt open to inspect the spot. There was a deep gash. It looked as though it might be a stab wound. He grit his teeth although he did not feel any pain. He suspected his body was in a mild form of shock. He was bleeding badly.

"Hop up Dana" he said and she stood taking a step back. He slid his coat off and carefully pulled his thick t-shirt off blanching with the effort. 

“Papa! You’re hurt!” she exclaimed.

“Shhhh it’s ok” he hushed her before grabbing his t-shirt between his teeth and tearing it into strips. He balled up a piece of the shirt pressing it into his wound then reached out to Dana.

"I need you to do a big girl job for me" he said patiently "Take this bandage and tie it around Papa's shoulder here"

"It's gonna hurt" she whimpered.

"Not for your big strong papa" he said "Come on" 

He placed a strip over his injured shoulder and diagonally across his chest. Dana walked around to his side and grabbed the two ends. 

"Now I need you to do it really tight ok? Like we practiced with shoe laces" he instructed her. She pulled the two ends tight and André felt a firmness gathering across his shoulder.

"Tighter" he urged "as tight as you can"

She gave an exaggerated groan of effort pulling it with as much strength as she could muster. As she created a mangled knot pain seared through André's body, his nerves coming alive under the pressure of the wraps. He pressed his fist against his mouth trying not to swoon. 

"Good job" he forced out willing himself to keep a positive tone and held out a second strip "Let's do another one"

***

“Ok. Let’s go over this again” Semir said pacing the length of his and Tom’s office going over the details of their current case “The Blutmarsch Biker Gang has been using truck stops along the A4 to run drugs for somewhere between 10 and 15 years. Over the last few weeks people have been poisoned because the product has gone bad. Might be a new cook? Might be tampering from a rival gang? We don’t know yet. We do know there is going to be a big shipment coming in soon...”

He paused by the corner of his desk tapping his phone’s screen. 

“With the potential to kill dozens more…” Tom finished, “Have we tried getting an informant to warn them that something is off with their product?” 

“Yeah” Semir confirmed “Apparently they don’t believe the reports given to them by the informants. Dead customers aren’t good business but I think the body count will have to go significantly higher before they do anything about it”

“Alright we have extra personnel posted along the highway to keep an eye out for possible shipments, though we’ve rarely caught them this way before” Tom said reviewing his notes “We are keeping an eye on their network. What else can we do?” 

“Guess there’s nothing we can do but go back to interviewing truckstop owners” Semir sighed heavily crossing his arms.

“We’ve already talked to all the owners we know are located within the gangs operational route,” Tom griped “they don’t know anything or if they do they aren’t saying anything”

“So far they are the only people who would commonly…” Semir mused, tapping his phone again before drifting off “...run into the gang...we need to….” 

Tom waited a moment before frowning at his partner. He clicked his fingers loudly startling Semir.

“We need to what?” Tom asked.

“Oh uh review their statements” Semir answered dropping heavily into his desk chair “if we’re not going to follow up with them”

“Hey what’s going on with you?" Tom asked “Why do you keep checking your phone?” 

“It’s nothing...” Semir dismissed him turning to his computer to pull up the truck stop owners interview transcripts.

“Clearly” Tom said sarcastically “Your head’s been in the clouds all day”

“It’s just…it's Dana's school production today and André said he would keep me updated about it but he hasn't called or texted" Semir admitted defensively. 

“This is a little more important, Mother Hen” Tom said crossing his arms.

"I know I know" Semir agreed glumly “there’s always something though. There's always some guy we need to catch or some angle we need to work. Dana is only going to grow up once and I...don’t want to miss it..." 

Tom's perturbed expression eased and after a long moment, he spoke.

"...we've all been burning the candle at both ends on this case. If it's gonna bother you so much maybe you should take a few hours and go catch the end of the production" Tom suggested "It’ll give you a chance to recuperate a bit. Maybe taking a break will help freshen you up” 

“Maybe,” Semir said thoughtfully. Before he’d had a chance to make a decision Andrea stuck her head through the door. 

"Semir, call for you” She announced.

“Who is it?” 

“Dana’s school” 

"Oh...send it through" he replied confused. The light on his desk phone flashed and he picked up.

"Hello?" 

"Good afternoon Mr Gerkhan this is Mrs Müller of Kepler Elementary. I'm calling on behalf of Mr Fischer your daughter's homeroom teacher. Are you aware that Dana has not come to school today?" The affable but slightly concerned voice of Mrs Müller floated down the line.

"No. My husband André was supposed to drop her off this morning and attend the school production. Are you sure she isn't there?" Semir asked apprehension washing through his nerves.

"She hasn't been signed in and she isn't in the hall where the production is" Mrs Müller answered.

"Ok...thank you for notifying me I'll check in with André and get back to you" Semir replied.

"Of course," She said reassuringly “I’m sure it’s all fine”

The receiver scarcely hit the phone before Semir lifted it again typing in André's number at speed. Tom gave him a quizzical look. 

"Dana didn't make it into school today," Semir explained the call tone buzzing in his ear. André's voice carried through the phone in the form of a voicemail. Semir hung up and redialed.

“How did André seem this morning when he left with her?” Tom asked.

“Fine. Normal” Semir replied. 

"Maybe.... he took her out of school for the day for some reason" Tom offered. Semir shook his head.

"He would have told me," Semir said heartbeat steadily rising as André's answering machine tone sounded again. He scribbled a number onto a notepad and tossed it to Tom.

"Call André's informant Leon. He was going to update Leon on the case today" Semir said and Tom caught the pad ducking back down to grab his phone. Semir hit redial again walking over to their office door.

"Boss!" He shouted over the usual hubbub catching Anna Englehardt's ear as she walked down the hall.

"Yes?" She paused looking back at him.

"Has André called in today?"

"No. He took a day of leave for Dana's production. Why do you ask?" She responded making her way over to him. As she arrived, André's answering machine picked up a third time. 

"She wasn't signed in at school this morning and I haven't heard from André about it" Semir replied returning to his desk. He sunk into his chair setting the receiver down haltingly. 

"Thanks" they heard Tom say as he hung up. He looked to Semir shaking his head.

"André didn't touch base with Leon. Apparently, Leon tried him a few hours ago but didn't get through" Tom hesitated. Semir felt sick. He felt saturated in the memory of André sinking beneath the waves and the idea that Dana might face a similar fate.

"Boss I know we're in the middle of an important case and this might seem like an overreaction but this is just not like André" Semir said thickly "I want to go look for them"

Anna crossed her arms weighing her options.

"Have you picked up any leads about the shipment?" She asked.

"No we've been going over the details of the case and following up with the gang informants all day" Tom answered, “Nothing new has come of it. We were just about to re-evaluate the truck stop owner interviews”

"Ok...take a couple of hours - go see what you can find out about André and Dana" she said firmly, “Keep me informed and be back to work on the case by 4:30pm at the latest” 

"Yes boss" Semir replied snatching his coat off the back of his chair. 

"And Gerkhan" she said grabbing his arm "if you need back up let me know"

"Thanks" he said gratefully before striding out of the room Tom close behind.

"Where should we start?" Tom asked.

"Dana’s school" Semir said voice ridgid with resolve. 

***  
André fell out of consciousness his head dropping. His mind instantly filled with thoughts of Dana defenceless at the hands of their captors. A sickening bodywide clench jolted him awake as though the images were an electric shock. A few feet away from him Dana was playing hopscotch on an unfolded cardboard box. André shook his head futilely trying to clear the sleep from his mind. He checked the cracks in the ceiling and could see it was still daytime. He assumed his blood loss was at fault for his struggle to stay awake.

"Papa" 

"Yes little bee?" he responded.

"Are you sleepy?" She asked.

"Yes" he yawned "Are you?"

"No. I'm soooooo awake" she replied enthusiastically, holding her arms wide to indicate how awake she was. 

"Mmm" he murmured, knowing he couldn't fight sleep forever "come here"

She walked over and sat down on his lap. 

"You've been such a strong girl for Papa today" he said "you've done so many important jobs"

"Uh-huh" she said proudly. 

"I need you to do one more ok?" He asked "last one. It's very easy"

"Ok" she replied magnanimously. 

"I need you to sit with me while I sleep and if anyone opens the door I need you to shout as loud as you can," he explained, pointing at the door, "I know you love shouting but you can only do it if someone comes in"

"Ok Papa" 

"That's my girl" he said leaning back against the wall finally allowing his eyes to close on purpose. 

"Papa"

"Mmm?"

"I'm bored. Can I have a story?'"

"Alright…” He exhaled searching his memory for a story she would like “Did I ever tell you the story about the time me and your Baba got trapped?"

"No"

"Some bad men caught us and put us in a big metal box for 3 days and your Baba found it difficult to sleep because the floor was so hard. So to help him I held him in my arms just like I'm holding you now and low and behold he fell asleep" André mumbled trailing off "I think...it might have been...the day I started falling in love with him..."

"Blegh" she said, her current standard response to anything love related "then what happened?"

"Auntie Anna broke us out" André said with a smirk "So you see. Everything will be fine" 

“...I miss Baba” He heard her small voice say. The memory of Semir’s weight sleeping against the hollow of his own, the sound of his cheeky voice and the brush of his palm on André’s face surrounded him. He swallowed trying to undo the sudden lump in his throat and the rushing ache of not having Semir there. 

“Me too honey” he hushed “…me too”  
***

Semir's BMW hugged the curb taking the final corner like a rally car. Tom gripped the dash as they pulled up short on Dana's school. Semir had been swinging back and forth between stress and composure for the last hour. He stepped out of the driver's seat and shut the door scanning their surroundings. 

“So where does André normally drop her off?” Tom asked shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun. 

“Over here”

Semir led Tom to a large pair of iron gates with a smaller set of gates to the right. The smaller set was open in preparation for the end of the school day. Cars were parked along the street by the gate. Semir stopped at the smaller gate.

“This is normally where he sees her off. He stays until she’s inside the gate then leaves” 

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary" Tom mused investigating the area before heading off to the left "I'll check the street down this way" 

"Alright" Semir called over his shoulder pulling his gaze away from the gate and the memories of his daughter standing there. He set off down the footpath looking for anything out of the ordinary. He’d been walking for a minute or so when he noticed broken glass close to the curb in an empty car park. He frowned walking over to it and crouched down. It looked like the fractured pieces of a front headlight which was strange considering the car spaces where angled diagonally into the curb and there were no obstacles in front of the park that a car might have run into. 

He walked the length of the car park looking for any other signs of an accident but there were none. No tire marks from brakes being applied. No paint scratches on the adjacent cars. Semir dropped to his hands and knees to look under the adjoining cars. There was nothing under the car to the left but when he looked to the right he noticed the sunlight glinting off something under the car.

“Semir!” He heard Tom approaching down the sidewalk. 

“Down here” he called reaching under the car to pick up the object. As he felt it in his palm he knew it was keys and pulled it out into the light. There laying in his hand was a plain set of Mercedes keys. Semir turned it over looking for the familiar scuffs on the spartan loops. He stood numbly holding them away from him as if they might be poisoned. It was only then that he recognised the car one space over. He rounded to the sidewalk and stared at the car fighting a black hole that was opening inside his chest. 

“Did you find any-” Tom reached him, his words petering out to a shocked silence “is that?”

Semir held the keys out to Tom and dropped them into his hand.

“It’s André’s car ...and his keys” He said voice empty “Call it in” 

“But-” Tom began. 

“Now” Semir barked fixing him with a glower that was undeniable.

“Ok” Tom said calmly holding his hands up “I’ll be right back” 

Semir lapped André’s car but it was untouched and locked. He curled his fingers around the drivers side handle and squeezed. He looked up at the tall school fence hoping for some kind of security system but saw none. His focus switched to the opposite side of the street. There like a beacon of hope was a shop front with a surveillance camera attached and aimed at the school. He crossed the street narrowly missing an oncoming car that beeped angrily at him. His focus had reduced to one task. He had to get the footage. He could hear Tom shouting his name in the distance but ignored him shoving the shop front door open and striding over to the counter.

"Inspector Semir Gerkhan, Highway Police" he said to the owner without preamble holding out his identification card. His breathing sounded harsh but he didn’t care.

"And?" the man said surprised and slightly annoyed. He was taller than Semir with a dirty singlet on under a faded red jacket. The fluorescent bar light above him reflected off his balding head and stringy hair. 

"Earlier today a crime occurred outside your establishment and your security camera footage is vital to apprehending the perpetrators" Semir continued shoulders squared and voice demanding.

"You want my footage?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes" Semir replied "hand it over immediately"

"No" the owner denied him tersely.

"What do you mean?" Semir asked through gritted teeth.

"I mean no. You burst in here barking orders at me claiming footage you clearly have no  
warrant for. My answer, Inspector, is no" 

Semir reached over the counter grabbing the man by his shirt and yanked him forward so he leaned over the counter at Semir's head height. Semir saw fear flash in the man’s eyes.

"You give me that footage now" Semir snarled tone low and dangerous.

"Woah woah woah!" Tom's voice followed the sound of the bell on the shop door opening. He sprinted over extracting Semir's fists from the man's shirt.

"Sorry about him - he's under a lot of pressure right now. Inspector Tom Kranich. You want a warrant right? Fair enough. Any concerned citizen would. Here it is" Tom said holding out a piece of paper and his I.D. The shop owner glared at the paper, Tom and Semir.

"If you touch me again I'll call the police and file a complaint" he snarled at Semir and stormed off through a doorway behind the counter. Semir eyed Tom, puzzled.

"A warrant?" Semir whispered confusion tempering his agitation. Tom held it up with a small smirk.

"Saw you walking over here and thought you might need one. It's one of the old fine forms with our official emblems on them. I found it under the passenger seat of your car" Tom muttered smugly "People rarely bother to read warrants. Especially if you're flashing badges in their faces"

The owner stuck his head back through the doorway a moment later.

"Inspectors" he said castically gesturing for them to follow him.

Semir and Tom joined the owner in the small dark room behind the counter. The room contained a desk with some outdated recording equipment and was lit solely by 3 heafy computer monitors stacked on the desk. Semir scrunched his nose at the dank smell within the room and was partially relieved he couldn’t see his surroundings that well. He shuddered to think of the kind of mess he might find with the lights on. The owner dropped into an old computer chair and swivelled it around to face the monitors. 

"What time do you want to see" the owner snapped. 

"8:30am" Semir replied. He made a mental note to have this shop owner's background checked at some point. There was something unsettling about the fact that the camera was aimed across the street at the school and not at the front of the shop. Currently though Semir's concerns for André and Dana were more critical. 

The owner rewound the tape at top speed, cars and people zipping in and out of shot under moving bands of static. Semir's heart jumped into his throat at a glimpse of André's car flashing through the footage.

"Stop!" Semir said.

"Alright alright!" The owner groaned jabbing a key on the keyboard. Semir held his breath. 

For a moment or two the day playing on the screen was normal. Cars pulled up, some pausing, some parking, all ferrying children to school. The footage had no audio which gave it an eerie quality. The traffic was petering out to nothing when André's Mercedes entered the shot. He parked smoothly and André stepped out Dana almost simultaneously slipping out of her seat onto the asphalt. They shut their doors and André locked the car meeting Dana on the sidewalk and taking her hand in his. From behind a van on the left of the screen 4 large men in dark clothing approached. Semir's stomach lurched. They stopped in front of André and seemed to be talking to him. One of them was holding a pipe behind their back. Without turning away from them André cautiously drew Dana behind him. The two men on the outside of the group began to move around André towards his back.

"I should have been there" Semir whispered. 

Suddenly the one behind and to the right of André lashed out ripping Dana away from him. Semir choked. André spun around kicking the man in the head. He fell pulling Dana down to the ground though he seemed barely conscious. André turned to face their attackers again trying to put himself between them and Dana. One leapt out to attack and André blocked but the assailant was soon joined by another. André fought viciously forcing all three back. 

At one point André managed to snatch the pipe away and swung it at the attacker nearest to him. The man dodged at the last second and André shattered the headlight of the van by accident instead. The one who dodged launched at André bringing his fist down into André's upper chest and André froze. Semir covered his mouth as the man yanked his fist back. He felt Tom's hand on his shoulder. André had been stabbed. He seemed to stagger for a moment before one of the other attackers hit him in the back. He convulsed and fell to the ground. Stun gun. Semir felt a tear fall his body frozen with horror.

While André had been fighting Dana had been engaged in her own struggle to escape her attackers grip. As André fell she pulled out of his grasp but instead of leaving she ran to André. She dropped to her knees covering him protectively. One of the attackers picked her up off André and put a rag over her mouth. She squirmed for only a minute before going limp. 

"No" Semir whispered shaking his head "no" 

The men carried André, Dana and the injured attacker to the van and got in. The van began to pull out of the car park. 

"Stop" Semir spoke.

The owner stopped the tape. 

"...Semir…" Tom began but Semir held his hand up to silence him. He hesitated and then with the same hand reached out touching the frozen image on the monitor below the van bumper bar. 

"Number plate"


	2. The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semir intensifies his investigation to find Andre and Dana.

Semir could feel Tom’s eyes on him as they closed in on their destination. He hadn’t spoken since they had left Bonrath and Herzberger to collect the footage of Andre and Dana’s kidnapping and process the shop owner. Tom had insisted on driving and Semir didn’t protest. It had taken Andrea less than 5 minutes to run down the address for the owner of the van, her fervour born of the revelation of André and Dana’s situation. Aside from some markings, illegible on the poor quality film, the van had appeared quite normal.

“Semir they are going to be ok” Tom said breaking the silence “I know this situation isn't great but we are going to find them”

“You don’t know that” Semir replied tightly.

“I know we won’t stop till we do” Tom swore "and I know Andre is practically a terminator" 

“Tom André was-” Semir pressed his palms against his eyes trying to remove the images replaying on an endless loop in his mind “André was stabbed and Dana was drugged”

Tom parked, Semir half out of the door before the car even stopped. 

“I just can't talk about this right now-” Semir said slamming the door and walking up to the driveway. Tom jogged to catch up. Sitting conspicuously in the driveway was the offending vehicle identified by its number plate. At this distance the design printed on the van was clear; a stack of papers blowing away in the wind under the words ‘Swift Paper’. Semir pressed his ear against the side while Tom snuck around to the front and peered through the windscreen. 

“I don’t see anyone in there,” Tom whispered “but the headlight is smashed”

“Good” Semir said bitterly turning his attention to the small run-down house. He lifted his jacket behind his sidearm as they approached the front door. Semir signalled for Tom to cover the side of the house. Tom took out his handgun and edged carefully around the corner of the building. Semir knocked on the door other hand hovering over his weapon.

"Highway police!" He announced clearly "Mr Roth we'd like to have a word with you"

"Semir!" He heard Tom's shout and the scuffling of feet. Semir bolted to the side of the house to catch Tom leaping over the small back fence into the yard "he's running!" 

Semir launched after Tom vaulting the fence into the overgrown backyard and following him through a gate into an alleyway. With the clear view down the road, Semir could see Roth was about a block ahead. He seemed to be running haphazardly as he scrambled to get away. He turned a corner, Tom beginning to close the distance to Roth. In the blur of their running, Semir realised where they were. 

"Tom he's going for the subway!" Semir shouted beating the pavement with his feet. 

As he flew around the corner he saw Tom and Roth disappearing into the subway. Semir swore trying to run faster. He knew any lead could be a line to Andre and Dana. He leapt over the barrier shouting 'highway police' at the stunned security personal. Semir took the stairs down three steps at a time praying he wouldn't fall. 

He hit the platform to find Tom and Roth fighting on the ground as civilians ran out of their way. He drew his handgun.

"Highway police! Put your hands in the air and freeze!" Semir shouted but the scuffle continued. He stormed over. As he approached he noticed Roth had a large, fresh, distinctive bruise on one side of his head. The same side as the assailant that Andre had kicked. He jabbed the gun muzzle into it and Roth winced releasing Tom immediately.

"I said freeze" Semir growled. Roth looked nervously from the gun to Semir putting his hands up.

"Semir" Tom said sharply as he got up, "Take it easy. He's not going anywhere"

Semir stepped back but didn't lower his gun till Tom had cuffed him.

"The bruise-" Semir hissed at Tom.

"I know" Tom cut him off roughly turning Roth towards the entrance they came in "let's get him back to the station. We need everything he says on record"

*****

Dana's shriek jolted André to his feet so fast he lost balance and stumbled against the wall. He gripped it with one hand fighting the dizziness his blood loss was causing. The room dipped on its axis but through his swimming vision, he could see the door of their small prison opening. Through the door came a gun in one hand and a shadowy figure face covered with a black mask. Adrenalin shook through his system and he drew himself up to full height trying to look intimidating.

"You're going to cooperate and come with me or we will hurt your daughter. Is that clear?" Andre could hear his grin behind the mask. 

"Yes" Andre said sedately moving to follow the gunman as he backed out of the room "stay here Dana. Papa will be right back"

"Papa don't go" Dana called as Andre stepped out of the room.

"I'll be right back" he said evenly never removing his eyes from the gunman "where are we going?"

"You're needed on a phone call" 

****

Roth was an ugly man. He had the look of a scrawny predator; hungry and dangerous. He levelled an unwavering sneer at Semir. He gave nothing but silence in response to Semir's questioning. Semir broke the stare to glance at the clock. 6 pm. Semir ground his teeth. The sun would be setting outside. It would be dark and cold where Andre and Dana were. 

"Mr Roth you have several prior convictions for violence, racketeering and smuggling. One more offence and you'll go to prison for life" Semir said coldly "we have footage of masked assailants kidnapping two civilians in your van. A medical investigator has evaluated this shiner of yours”

Semir tapped the side of his head where the bruise was on Roth. He found some small pleasure as he looked at it knowing it was Andres handiwork.

“It indicates that you are one of the assailants. We may be able to vie for leniency if you tell us where the kidnapped civilians are" 

Roth listened and quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. 

"I get it. Silence must seem like the best option but I can promise you Mr Roth it won't protect you" Semir said leaning forward on the table to loom over Roth. Roth scratched his chin and leaned back posture relaxed. 

"A friend borrowed the van" He said, the first words he uttered since they arrested him.

“Ah” Semir murmured sarcastically. 

"I hit my head fixing shelves" Roth continued. 

“Oh” Semir sighed with mock concern. 

Roth sat up and leaned close to Semir, grey eyes filling his vision. 

"Was that…" he paused his whispering voice bouncing with scarcely restrained delight "your family that went missing?"

The question felt like a punch to the gut. Roth leaned back to his previous position smugly, crossing his arms. As his arms folded Semir saw a tattoo peeking out from underneath Roth's sleeve. The bleeding cross of the Blutshmarch gang. Semir roared grabbing him by the collar and threw him back so the chair fell crashing onto the ground. He was halfway around the table when Tom wrenched the door open and grabbed him.

"Semir!" He shouted over the ruckus in the room.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE" Semir yelled struggling violently against Tom's arms. Roth was laughing a deep full-bodied laugh. 

"GET OFF" Semir writhed head pitching back. Tom gripped him tighter lifting him off the ground and carrying him out of the room. Anna closed the door behind them.

"GERKHAN" she commanded trying to defuse his rage.

"He's Blutsmarch!" Semir yelled. Anna's eyes widened her head whipping over to look at the room then back to Semir.

"Tom - get back in there, get him off the ground and see if you can get anything else out of him. Semir - come with me" She snapped, grabbing Semir by the collar of his jacket and pulling him out of Tom's arms. She led him bodily through the station, their coworkers shifting uncomfortably as they strode past. She pushed him into her office and entered slamming the door. 

"Sit down" she ordered.

"Boss-"

"Gerkhan. Sit. Down" she enunciated pointing at the chair across in front of her desk. Semir sat down on the edge of his chair, heel tapping agitatedly. 

"Do you realise what you've done?" She asked rubbing her forehead and leaning against her desk.

"Anna-" Semir began but she continued.

"This is the first Blutsmarch member to speak in custody on record and you assaulted him! Do you know what that means!? It means his statement will be inadmissible in court!" She exclaimed. As she spoke Semir felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out glancing at the caller I.D. His stomach dropped. 

"Am I keeping you Gerkhan?" Anna bit out banging the desk with her palm.

"It's Andre" he breathed.

"What?" She asked. He held the phone up. On the screen was the name Andre Fux.

"Answer it on speaker" she said wrenching her desk draws open. She retrieved an audio recorder, hit record and placed it on the desk. Semir put the phone next to it and tapped answer. 

"Andre?" He swallowed. 

"Afraid not, Inspector" an unfamiliar voice answered, "Glad to hear we have your attention"

"Who are you?" Semir asked. 

"Heiner from the Blutsmarch gang" he replied voice confident and steady "you have one of our men Inspector. We would like him back" 

Anna mouthed the words 'be calm' to Semir. Semir inclined his head in spite of his insides churning. 

"Why would we release him?" Semir asked gripping the edge of the desk hard. 

"We thought you might be interested in a trade" Heiner mused "Fux for Roth" 

"Prove you have him" Semir replied coldly. There was a rustling movement and talking in the background. 

"YIKIK BINA-" André's voice hit him as a Turkish shout before a loud crunch cut him off.

"Andre!" Semir stood "Andre!!" 

There was an unmistakable wet thud of a fist connecting with flesh, Andres agonized yelp and a crackling blow out of the phone hitting something. Another scraping sound came across the line. 

"Satisfied?" Heiner asked Semir straining to hear Andre’s calls in the background.

"We will consider your terms for the release of Andre Fux and Dana-" Semir said wiping the sweat from his forehead, mouth dry.

"Dana isn't a part of this" Henier said "we're going to hang on to her for a while"

"We do not accept-" Semir began when Anna cut him off.

"Anna Engelhardt Chief Commissioner hold the line" she instructed gesturing for Semir to follow her out of her office. They stepped out.

"We have to take their offer Semir" she said resolutely. 

"We don't have to do anything. They are the ones that called us. The Blutshmarch Gang trading for a gang member is practically unprecedented. I don't know who Roth is to the gang but clearly, he is vital. They will not let him go to jail for Dana. We have to stick to our guns"

"This lead is too important. If you're wrong they might kill Andre and Dana and then we will have nothing. If we take them up on this offer we will meet with one of their people to do that and that gives us opportunities. We can put tails on them, we can put a tracker on Roth and we'll have Andre. It's the only way to ensure we get something from them"

Semir thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No. We have to try for both. It’s the choice Andre would make too, I know it. If we can press our advantage we can get them both - I'm positive"

"I'm sorry, Semir, but this isn't your call to make. There are more people than Andre and Dana involved in this. If we can get a lead out of this trade we might be able to get a lead on the shipment. More people will die and soon if we can't. We must take the trade"

"Anna" Semir grabbing her by the arms looking into her eyes, "You've seen what this gang does to women and children. She could be hurt or sold or worse. I can't...I can't take that. Please push for both. Please"

Anna's brow furrowed with sorrow. She covered his hand with her own and patted it.

"Wait out here," she said and went back inside. 

"No" Semir gasped pacing and staring at Anna as she resumed the conversation with Heiner "no no no no" it felt like the air had vanished from the room. The ambient sounds of the office felt loud and harsh in his ears. The lights seemed too bright. Like everything was encroaching on him. He opened his collar buttons trying to gulp the air. His heart hammered against his ribcage and he pressed his hand against his chest willing it to settle. He heard Anna's door open and whipped around. She stood back holding it open. Semir followed her in. 

"We took the deal" Anna sighed tiredly "The meeting is at midnight in the business district of Cologne. I need to...organise some teams...contact the criminal police unit. What did Andre say to you? Was that Turkish?”

“uh...Yes” Semir said after a long moment trying to endure the gravity of the situation "...He said um...derelict building. I think he was trying to say something else too but I couldn’t hear him over Heiner speaking"

“Ok” she said "thank you, I'll keep that in mind"

“Where do you want me?” Semir asked "I know a couple of guys in the criminal police unit...I could give them a call" 

“No…" She hesitated before finishing the thought "I’m suspending you until further notice”

“What?" Semir rasped, confused and shaking his head “I haven't done anything!” 

“You assaulted a witness. You’re taking uncalculated risks. You’re exhausted, Semir. Go home. Rest for a few hours. I’ll get Hotte to come get you when we’re headed out to the exchange. You will be there in the capacity of a citizen, not an officer” She said softly “Andre will be wanting to see you” 

Semir stood his muscles weak. He trudged through the main area into his office unaware of the sympathetic looks of his colleagues and closed the door. He left the lights off. He looked at the space around him filled with memories of Andre. He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. Nothing made sense. Dana had been showing him her dance for the school play only 3 days ago. He remembered clapping and laughing like happiness was a foreign thought. He'd been avoiding reflecting on Andre. His husband and the family neither of them could have imagined hoping for. He thought of their last kiss. A peck through Andre’s window before he pulled away that morning. It could have been deep or cheeky or hungry but it was just a memento. Until later. Its simplicity broke him. He sobbed his body quaking, taking in breaths in heaving gulps. His forehead sunk to the desk and he tightened his arms around his head trying to crush the world out of his mind. He kicked the underside of his desk viciously cursing everything.

Tears streamed down his face dropping onto the desk below him. He stared down at the paper on his desk beneath his hunched form dimpling with the moisture of his tears. He traced his fingertips over the tiny lumps as he wept. 

“.....paper….” the word came out of his mouth unbidden as if a disconnected part of his brain was trying to communicate. He sniffed looking at his black computer screen. He dragged his hand to the keyboard and clicked a key. The light from his screen came on illuminating his desk. His movements were laboured with grief as he slowly typed in ‘Swift Paper’ and hit enter. 

The first hit popped up titled ‘Swift Paper Delivery: Fast, On Time, Every Time’. He clicked through. The website featured smiling business professionals, photos of rolling green fields and artfully framed paper. Semir scowled scrolling to search for contact details. At the bottom of the page by the contact details was a picture of two photogenic employees standing in front of a van. The van featured the same paper print as the one on Roth’s van.

Semir picked up his desk phone and rang the number listed. As it was ringing, he noticed something odd about the address. It was in an area he and Tom had worked a case before, though he was sure it was mostly office buildings. The phone clicked over to an answering machine.

"Hi you've reached Swift Paper Deliveries we are unavailable to take your call at this time-" Semir slammed the phone down onto the receiver cursing himself as he realised the hour. The odd address nagged his mind. He pulled up Google Maps and searched for the street view. When he landed on the address the picture appeared to feature a nondescript clothing outlet. It was not unheard of for Google images to be out of date but the more Semir thought on it the more he felt like he was missing something. He wiped the tears from his eyes pushing through the fog of his misery and opened up the government information databases he had access to. He began searching for details on Swift Paper. 

****

Andre's feet scraped along the floor as they dragged him back into the room with Dana. The world lurched as he was thrown to the ground. Fresh stabs of pain burst throughout his body. He wasn't sure the two Turkish words he'd shouted to Semir were worth the beating he received in return. He could feel his face bleeding and swelling. He heard the door slam and lock and turned his head to the side searching for Dana. Behind a box on one side of the room, he could see the top of her head.

"Dana" he whispered voice rough "come here"

He watched her shake her head silently. 

“It’s ok honey, they’re gone” He called “Come here”

"I don't want to" she whimpered her head peeking out. As they met eyes he felt in his core how afraid she was "I'm scared"

"I know" he cooed but as he watched her expression he realised a bitter truth. She was scared of him. He shuddered to think what he must look like. 

"It’'s ok" Andre said softly “You can stay there for now”

Andre pushed himself onto his back with a groan to relieve the pressure on his beaten face and stomach and stared up at the ceiling. The cracks that had let sunlight in before were black now, not even a hint of stars glinting above. Light now filtered through holes in the wall the room shared with the hall outside; the old plaster giving the light a light orange hue. The holes were not large enough to see through, indeed they'd scarcely been visible during the day, but large enough to let in light.

As he gazed up at the black cracks above him, body feeling like it was made of lead he wondered how long he had left. Being a cop gave him a grim estimate of his current condition. He’d been bleeding badly for several hours before Dana patched him up. He seemed to have some kind of burn on his back. Being roughed up had ruined his and Dana's makeshift bandages and he could feel his stab wound oozing, though slower than before. He might have a day. He might have hours.

He looked to Dana who was slowly willing herself out of hiding. He knew now they were dealing with the Blutsmarch gang what that would mean when they took him away for the hostage trade. He knew the kind of fate he would be leaving Dana to. He screwed his eyes shut taking in a deep breath to try and maintain composure. Then in the darkness, he felt it. Dana’s tiny hands wrapping around his fingers. 

He opened his eyes to see her kneeling beside him looking guilty. He gently brought the hand she was holding on to his lips and kissed them. She let go of his hand and buried her face in his chest. 

“My brave girl” he hushed wrapping his arms around her. 

He knew what he would do with the hours he had left.

*****

After a thorough search, Semir was certain swift paper didn't exist. It wasn't registered as an operating business, there was no history of any particular company using it for its service and while Roth had a van there was no fleet registered to the company. He tapped his desk phone on speaker. 

“Hello?” Andrea’s voice carried over.

“Andrea” Semir rasped. He coughed, trying to clear his throat “Do we have Roth's van in impound?” 

“Oh” she said snapping to attention “Let me check, hang on” 

He pulled his jacket on.

“Yes it's in lot 23" she answered.

"Thanks" he said.

"Aren't you going home?" She asked.

He glanced over meeting her worried gaze between the slats in his office curtain. 

"Yeah, in a moment" he said reluctantly, "I'm just finishing something up"

"Ok" she smiled knowingly.

"Andrea?" He said still holding her gaze.

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"Don't tell Englehardt I'm here" he said firmly and held his breath. He knew he was asking Andrea to look the other way and ignore the clear directive from their boss.

"Ok" she said showing the solidarity he always appreciated in her.

"Thank you"

Although the van wasn't registered to a company Semir knew it had to have been manufactured somewhere. He grabbed the keys and searched the van. On the inside of the door, he found the maker's details and took them down. He snuck back into his office and was relieved to find an international call number for the manufacturer. 

"Good evening, Inspector Semir Gerkhan Highway Police" Semir introduced himself "I wanted to speak with someone about the manufacture of a van - class F code HGVR1946270" 

"I can help you with that" the call centre girl replied, "What did you want to know about it?" 

"It's registered to a Mr Karl Roth but it is a company vehicle for Swift Paper. We'd like details on when Swift Paper purchased the van if there were more and any general details you might have on the company" Semir explained pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Hmmm it um it's a bit strange. I just need to ask my supervisor something and they've stepped out-" She replied haltingly. 

"We need the information for a case urgently" Semir urged her.

"I understand it's just...we have details of a small fleet being manufactured for Swift Paper but um...not a lot of details about the company itself," she said with hesitation. 

"How can that be surely you have paperwork. There are levels of information required by law for the sale of vehicles" he said realizing the reason for her earlier reluctance to speak candidly "...our current need of information is, however, a little more pressing than missing paperwork. Can you give me anything else? Anything?"

"Well...there's a receipt of delivery here so I can tell you where the fleet was delivered" she offered hopefully. 

"Yes, please" Semir said. He took down the address, made a note to have someone follow up the missing paperwork problem at a later date and thanked the operator.

The address was an out of the way location that, with a little digging, Semir discovered had been an old paper mill. It had been out of business for a long time and was likely derelict sparking hope that this was the location Andre was trying to communicate with him about. 

Semir wrote a quick account of what he'd discovered and left it on his keyboard. He ducked between workspaces to evade his colleagues notice as he made his way to the tactical gear storage room. He was in the final hallway when he heard his name and froze heart sinking. He looked over his shoulder to see Tom walking down the hall toward him.

"Englehardt told me she sent you home" he said. Semir pulled him out of the hall into an alcove. 

"She ordered me off the case but I couldn't go home. Not with Andre and Dana out there so I did some digging instead" Semir replied "I think I've found the place Blutsmarch is keeping Dana and Andre. It's an old paper factory off the A4. I'm getting some tactical gear and then I'm going to go check it out"

"Right" Tom said clamping a hand over his shoulder "Then I'm going with you"

"It's going to be dangerous" Semir warned. 

"I don't care" Tom said fire in his eyes "They took Andre and Dana. I'll do whatever it takes to help get them back"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Semir smiled. 

"Let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus 
> 
> Tom: Plus have you seen yourself? You look like hell. 
> 
> Semir: What?
> 
> Tom: Yeah if I were going to see my husband after he'd been through something traumatic no way I'd go to him looking like that. 
> 
> Semir: Excuse me?! 
> 
> Tom: It's alright I'll drive so you can sort this *gestures to Semir's face* out on the way.
> 
> Semir *grins*: Fuck you
> 
> Tom *blows a kiss*


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semir and Tom race to save Andre and Dana from the Blutsmarch gang.

The BMW's wheels bit into the asphalt as it shot down the A4 weaving between cars. Tom gripped the dashboard knuckles white as Semir used every skill he had to rocket them towards their destination. He barely saw the cars around him. He could only see in his mind's eye what was waiting at the end. He dropped the clutch, slammed the brake and turned the wheel. The back of the car swung out and they drifted off the highway scarcely missing a Subaru. He threw it back into gear as Tom restrained a yelp. 

"We're nearly there" Semir said checking his rearview "we'll stop a little ways off and try to sneak in" 

"Got it" Tom replied reaching behind his seats to gather their weapons and began loading and prepping them.

Semir glanced out the top of his windshield at the sky above. The moon was high and full in a navy sky dotted with clouds. Perfect for working without torches. 

Thank god, he thought, maybe fate is on our side.

***

Andre and Dana were pressed up against the wall beside the door in their small prison. They had been there for an hour or so and Andre had never been so grateful for the obedience and patience he and Semir had instilled in Dana. He wondered what impact this would have on her. He wondered whether she would carry it with her and how he and Semir might help her. With every question and every plan for their future an ever-present 'if' permeated. If they made it that far. He looked down at her and patted her head feeling the feather-soft strands beneath his palm. She looked up at him tiredly and hugged his leg. 

"Hey" he whispered.

"Mm?" She murmured.

"I want you to know I'm very proud of you," Andre said, keeping his voice low, not sure she would understand what he meant. She was so young, "You did so well today. You were very well behaved and very brave"

Her little lips quirked up into a smile.

"You too papa" she hushed back. He couldn't hold in a snicker.

"Thank you honey" he said "I want you to know something"

"Ok"

"No matter what - I love you and Baba with all my heart" he said deliberately before leaning down and gingerly kissing her forehead lips still stinging from the cuts "Promise you'll never forget that"

"I promise Papa" she replied seriously kissing his cheek "I love you too"

Andre heard sounds in the hallway beyond the wall and looked back to the door beside him taking in a deep breath and exhaling. It was the sound he had been waiting for. 

"Ready?" Andre said voice barely audible. Dana nodded. 

The door shuddered before it creaked open. There was a confused huff and then one of the gang members stuck their head through the door. Andre's fist struck out like a viper cracking the man across the face. He staggered dazed and Andre lifted his heel slamming it into the man's temple as hard as he could. The gang member squawked before he hit the ground hard, completely unconscious. Andre snatched his gun and grabbed Dana by the wrist. He could hear footsteps coming up some stairs beyond the door and decided his best chance at maintaining his surprise advantage was to push on. He strode into the hall pulling Dana behind him. 

"Hey!" One of the two men coming up the stairs shouted. Andre took aim and shot him, catching the side of his head. The second pushed past his wounded compatriot striking the gun out of Andre's hand with a baseball bat. The gun skipped across the floorboards and down the stairs. Andre let go of Dana, his good hand now injured from the strike, and grabbed the bat before the gang member could swing it again. He yanked it intending to whip it out of the attacker's hands but instead pulled him close. He improvised bringing his knee up into the man's stomach. A flash of light in the darkness glinted in his vision and he reached his hand out blindly catching the blade of a knife.

It cut into his skin as he held it away from his face. The gang member snarled fighting to bring it down and Andre could feel his strength wavering. He knew he wouldn't have much to give but it needed to be enough to get Dana out. It had to be. 

He slammed his head into the man's face breaking his nose. The gang member screamed dropping the knife and bat and Andre gave him a loose roundhouse kick to the head sending him sprawling into the floor. Andre reached back to grab Dana but before he could he heard a bang and his body jolted. 

He stared down at the stairwell to see the man he'd shot, Heiner, he now recognised, scowling at him, smoking gun pointed at him in hand. Andre could see blood running down Heiner's face and realised he'd only grazed Heiner's head with the bullet. Andre looked down to see a small hole in his upper chest. 

"Dana run!" He roared.

His vision of the hallway around him tilted as his legs gave out. He saw Dana bolting past him though time had dragged to a crawl. Heiner slid easily to the right scooping her up and grabbing her hair. He yanked her head back by her braid and she shrieked. Andre felt the cold ground rise to hit his body.

"Don't make a sound" Heiner's voice was dark and muffled. Andre met her terrified brown eyes one last time as Heiner turned and descended the steps vanishing from view. Andre pressed his hand into the gunshot wound futility. He tried to settle his breathing fighting the shock he knew would be the end of him. 

Andre felt his body growing heavier and warmer. He never thought he would have regrets at the end of his life. In actuality, he had 3. He regretted how long he let his father torment he and his mother. He regretted not seeing Dana grow up. But the one that he regretted most was what he'd told Semir over the phone short hours before. He'd had only 1 moment and as he felt darkness descending around him he regretted that he had chosen to shout two words rather than hear Semir speak one last time. The thought hurt worse than any cut, bruise or wound in his body. He grit his teeth through it and felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted Semir with a new kind of desperation. He decided it was a far better thing to die wanting him than to die doing anything else. 

He waited. Then in the oddly peaceful silence, there were footfalls behind him. 

****

Tom and Semir stole into the shadows of the trees lining the large run-down factory. Semir and been thankful for the cover the forest provided as they closed in on the side of the factory. It was clear from the sun-bleached chairs set up by one of the doors, the dimly lit windows dotted sparsely across the building's facade, and the trash scattered carelessly around that the gang had comfortably set up there. Semir suspected they might have been operating out of the location for several years. There were 6 bikes parked out the front. Semir pointed them out to Tom silently.

There was a biker leaning against the wall by the only door they could see. He was smoking and intermittently scanning the area. The trees flanking the factory ended 15 meters from the building's edge. Tom and Semir got down and crawled the remaining distance through long grass and slipped out of sight. They edged along the wall until they came to a door. Though the lock was rusted Semir made quick work of picking it and haltingly pushed the handle open. It made a grinding noise and they both froze waiting to see if the guard around the front would come to investigate. Aside from sounds of the freeway a mile or so away, wildlife and nearby insects, the night remained silent. Tom and Semir let out a shared relieved breath. Semir stared at the handle for a moment. As he went to pull it he hesitated trying to brace for how he might find Andre and Dana. Tom reached out and patted his forearm. Semir met his gaze. Tom's expression was open and reassuring. Semir gave a weak smile, nodded, pulled the door open.

They slipped inside and walked down to the end of the hallway which led to a perpendicular walkway. The few lights Semir had observed from the outside of the building had been on higher levels and he was keen to get out of the hearing range of the gang member at the door. 

Tom looked down toward one end while Semir checked the other. When they regrouped they confirmed there were three sets of stairs. One on either end of the walkway and one in the middle. They took the stairs closest to the front doorway for easiest exit route. They reached the first-floor landing. They leaned out to look down the hall. 

Faint conversation echoed from down the hall and Tom signalled that he was going to investigate. Semir pointed upwards and continued his climb up the flight of stairs. As he climbed he heard something that sounded like running on the floor above. When he reached the second floor, however, there were no lights aside from the moonlight shining in from the outward-facing windows. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he heard a heavy thud like a body hitting the floor above. Then there was a gunshot, a shout and a child scream. Semir spun back around bolting up the steps to the final and highest floor. As he drew close to the top he could hear someone hissing and coughing. He held his gun close. He took one last breath out and stepped into the far end of the main top floor hallway. 

Around the middle of the hall were two men on the floor. Semir advanced carefully, sweat trickling down his temple as he secured the empty rooms on his way to them. He was 10 feet away when he recognized the man still breathing and suffering. Semir choked bolting towards him, all thought of his own safety gone. He slid to Andres side on his knees. 

“Andre” he whispered his hands hovering frantically trying to decide what needed attention first. Andre had wounds everywhere. The bullet in his upper chest seemed the most pressing. He yanked a bandage and pads from his first aid kit, the rest of the kit spilling across the floor. 

"Semir" Andre wheezed smiling as Semir pushed his jacket aside and pressed the pads into the front and back of the wound. Andre snarled grabbing Semir’s arm but Semir was already winding the bandage around the wound tight. 

“They’ve taken Dana” Andre gasped. Semir’s eyes flicked to meet his.

“Where?” Semir asked fastening butterfly clips across his work.

“Down those stairs” Andre said eyes flicking to the middle staircase. He grabbed Semir by the collar and yanked him down bringing their lips together. The kiss was hard and desperate. Relief warred with terror and need as Semir met Andre's fervour. Then the connection was gone as Andre shoved Semir up and away. Semir almost sobbed at the lost contact. 

“Go” Andre barked. Horror gripped Semir as he backed towards the stairs eyes on Andre, not sure if it was the last time he’d see him alive.

“I love you” Semir hushed then turned and bolted down the stairs. His heart hammered sickly against his ribcage. He hit the floor below nearly bowling Tom over.

"I've subdued the ones on this floor. Andre and Dana?" Tom asked and Semir dragged him close by the lapels.

"Andre is on the top floor dying. Get up there, keep him stable, get an ambulance, do it now" Semir commanded pushing Tom towards the stairs he just came from.

"Where are you going?" Tom exclaimed as Semir continued down the stairs. 

"I'm going to get Dana" Semir called back. 

Semir was on the final staircase to the ground floor when he heard the roar of bike engines starting. 

"No!" He shouted bolting down the ground floor hallway to the front of the factory. He kicked the door open to see dust flying up from 3 sets of bikes riding towards the factory lot exit. Semir tore across the grounds to the main road, leapt the fence, wrenched open his car door and jumped in. He jammed the keys into the ignition as the bikes flew past him.

"FUCK!" Semir swore throwing the car into gear and floored the accelerator. His wheels spun catching in the asphalt and launching him into motion. The scenery fast became a blur as he gained on the three bikers. They swerved onto the freeway without slowing, running a couple of cars off the road in the process. Semir pulled the police light out and put in on the roof of his car. He skidded out onto the freeway narrowly missing a truck. The bikes were less than a kilometre ahead. Semir pushed the car as hard as it would go.

"Come on, come on" Semir muttered dodging between what few cars remained on the A4 at this late hour. The two bikes closer to the back slowed and separated until they were almost alongside either side of Semir. Without warning, one whipped back a heavy chain that shattered through the windshield. Semir closed his eyes and turned his head in time to save his vision. He felt glass shards cutting his face and hands. The second biker smashed one of his front headlights with a bat. As they passed under a street lamp Semir saw Dana wasn't with either of them. He turned the wheel forcing the biker with the chain onto the right shoulder of the highway. 

The biker jammed his breaks to save himself from hitting a bollard and Semir flew on pressing the other bike towards the middle nature strip in the freeway. The biker roared madly whipping his chain into the car trying to hit Semir. Semir abandoned the careful push and jerked the car to the left throwing the biker off. He hit the grass and the Harley flipped as it lost all traction in the soil. The cold air whipped against the cuts on Semir’s face. He squinted through the rushing air to check the bikes in his mirror. They were out of commission. 

He refocused on the final bike with a deep breath. He gained on it heart in mouth as he waited for the biker to come properly into view. He glanced at its custom number plates which read ‘HINR’. 

Heiner Semir thought wretchedly. 

Semir pulled up alongside the Harley and could see Dana sitting in the Heiner’s lap, his hand spread clawlike across her lower stomach. Rage burned through him and he rolled down his window. 

"Hey!" He yelled "Highway police! Pull over!" Heiner ignored him swerving out of range and behind a truck. Semir cursed. He hit the breaks, pulled around the truck and sped up again. He knew every moment he didn’t end the chase was another moment Heiner could come up with a way to escape. Another moment he put Dana in danger. Another moment his hands were on her. Heiner weaved wildly between some cars and pulled out onto another empty stretch of highway ahead. Semir had a risky idea and knew he had to go for it. He sped up so he was perfectly alongside Heiner. He glanced at Semir noticing him catching up. 

“Andre forgive me” He whispered scarcely imagining how Andre would react if he were there and turned the wheel. The car rammed into the bike. At the instant of impact, Semir reached out grabbing Dana by the arm. The bike shuddered and groaned under the pressure of the car pushing it. Heiner yanked Dana back towards him and Dana wailed. Semir jammed his knee into the steering wheel to hold it straight, drew his gun and pressed it into the Heiner’s head. 

“Let. Go” Semir warned in a tone that swore he wouldn’t ask again. Heiner released his grip on Dana and Semir pulled her as carefully as he could, through the car window and into the passenger seat. 

“Get down Dana” Semir said all the while he kept eyes and gun aimed at Heiner. He felt her curl into the footwell of the passenger seat. He held Heiner's gaze for a moment longer then shot out his front tire. The bike flipped brutally and Heiner’s body was flung into the tarmac. The bike hit a second after exploding and engulfing Heiner’s body in flame. Semir slowed to a stop a kilometre down the road, his car seemed to slouch as he put the car break on. Without the rumble of the engine, he could hear a sorrowful high pitched moan. He got out, rounded to the passenger door and opened it carefully. 

He crouched so he could see into the footwell. Dana was curled up in a tight ball crying. Semir reached out lightly touching her shoulder. 

"Dana-"

"No!" She shrieked flinching badly.

"It's me, honey, it's Baba," he said calmly. She peeked out from behind her arm. He held his arms open to her.

“Baba?”

“Come here, my darling” He cooed and she threw herself into his arms. He pressed her into him feeling her tiny frame against his chest, safe in his arms. She grasped at him with all her might.

“I’ve got you” He sniffed kissing her crown. He opened his jacket, folded it around her and slumped into the passenger seat holding her as she wept. He let out a long breath he felt like he'd been holding a lifetime.

“I’ve got you” 

*******

Andre felt himself rising to consciousness. He expected a wave of pain but was pleasantly surprised when there was none beyond dull aching. He did, however, feel a light weight on his arm. He was so sleepy it took him some time to force his eyelids open and then he took in the room a few blinks at a time. He was in a private hospital room. Out the window, he could see it was night time. When he managed to look down at his arm he found Semir. Semir had a visitors chair pushed right up against the bed and was slumped over, his head and shoulders on the bed. His hand was resting on Andre’s arm and he was snoring faintly. Andre's heart swelled.

Semir had small bandaids scattered across his face and hands. The longer Andre studied him the more haggard he realised Semir looked. He had stubble peppered across his face and dark rings around his eyes. He reached over with some difficulty, his arm almost unbearably weak, and placed his hand on Semir’s crown. He brushed the messy short hair with his thumb relishing the feeling. Semir stirred under Andres touch. His eyes fluttered groggily and Andre drunk in the warmth there. They widened when they registered his gaze. 

“Andre” Semir gasped lifting his head off the bed. 

“Semir” Andre whispered watching his husband’s eyes gloss over and his expression crumple to tears “My little bird” 

Semir was up on the bed in a moment, wrapping his arms around Andre and trying to avoid the various tubes and bandages that framed his body. Andre pulled him closer still till Semir was on his lap, head buried deep in his shoulder. Andre pressed his cheek into Semir’s collar breathing in his scent and kissing the warm skin of his neck. He felt his own hands shaking and balled them into fists grasping the fabric of Semir's jacket tight. 

"I love you" he whispered fervently between kisses "I love you so much" 

"I love you too" Semir cried his sobs muffled by Andre's shoulder, "I thought I was going to lose you”

"Me too" Andre forced out thinking back to the hall and the look on Semir's face before he disappeared down the stairs. He feared the hollowness he'd seen and what it might mean for his husband “....I’m sorry” 

Semir’s quaking body eventually calmed to slower breathing with Andre lightly stroking and scratching Semir's back. Semir reluctantly pulled back so he could look Andre in the eyes. He sniffled wiping his face then placed his other palm over Andre’s forehead.

“...What are you doing?” Andre asked after a moment.

“I’m checking your temperature. I think you might be sick" Semir exclaimed with mock concern and Andre chuckled "THE Andre Fux apologising?”

“Nurse we have a serious problem in here!” Semir called out before Andre shushed him pulling at the hand on his forehead. Semir giggled play fighting at keeping his hand in place. 

“Shhh don’t” Andre laughed feebly Semir relinquishing his hold on Andre’s forehead “Don’t call anyone else in yet. I want you to myself a bit longer"

Semir grinned and Andre reached out to cup his face.

“Alright” Semir said some colour returning to his cheeks. 

“Where is Dana? Is she ok?” Andre asked almost afraid to know the answer. 

“She's ...ok. She wasn't badly injured” Semir answered somberly “She’s been having nightmares....but that’s not a surprise. She’s been sleeping in our bed with me and when I’m not home Tom or my Mum has been with her. I decided it would be best to take her out of school for a few weeks until things settled down again and her teachers agreed”

“A few weeks?” Andre asked, “How long have I been in here?”

“2 weeks,” Semir said taking Andre’s hands in his while they spoke “You’ve had a few surgeries and been in and out of consciousness but not lucid till now. Your doctor said and I quote - for someone who has been stabbed, electrocuted, beaten up and shot he’s doing remarkably well” 

“Of course” Andre croaked smugly. Semir rolled his eyes.

"So" Andre yawned idly playing with Semir’s fingers "what happened with Blutshmarch?"

"After we spoke on the phone Englehardt suspended me for assaulting Roth - the Blutsmarch gang member we were going to trade for you” Semir said “I kept digging anyway and discovered the gang was using paper delivery vans and a fake paper company as a cover for moving the drugs. With that, I could work out where they were keeping you and Dana. Once we had you both safe Englehardt put out an APB on all the vans and their drivers. We ended up locating 20 vans and arresting their drivers all of whom were gang members”

Semir shifted uncomfortably, breaking Andre’s eye contact to stare at their hands. 

“Turns out they targeted you and Dana specifically to distract us from the big delivery. They pulled you off the street about two hours before they made the drop. They wanted to ensure our focus would be on finding you rather than on their movements and it worked" Semir continued pulling one hand out of Andres to rub his neck eyes downcast “We even think trading you might have been part of the diversion. They managed to make the drop and split the shipment amongst the vans but we intercepted the majority of the vans before they distributed the drugs to the wider dealer network”

Andre frowned as Semir leaned back his demeanour closing down gradually before Andre’s eyes. 

"This all sounds good" Andre assessed ducking his head down to try and get into Semir’s lowered eyesight "so what's wrong?"

"At the paper factory when I left you upstairs and went to find Dana I caught Heiner taking her on his bike. Two of the other gang members were with him. I chased them down and ran his men off the road. When I caught up with Heiner I saw his hands on her…" Semir swallowed thickly "he had his fingers...dug into her stomach so hard she had bruises…”

Semir clenched his teeth remembering the doctors lifting her shirt to reveal the angry purple marks beneath. Andre’s jaw clenched but he remained silent.

“and...I knew what he was gonna do with her if he escaped and I knew what he'd done to you…" Semir shook his head "I knew he’d cut a deal to get out of jail time and just be out in the world so once I'd pulled Dana off his bike I...shot his front tire out" 

Andre watched Semir with shock, his husbands face ashen in the dim light. 

"He crashed and died...on impact" Semir finished.

A long silence stretched through the room.

"Englehardt is furious. I didn’t tell her everything but she knows what I did” Semir's head sunk into his hands “She made my suspension indefinite and gave Tom a standard suspension"

"Shit" Andre swore at this revelation.

"I don't know what to do" Semir slumped forward till his head was resting on Andre's sternum "I don't know what to do"

Andre trailed his knuckles up and down Semir's spine. 

"Whatever happens we can handle it together" Andre hushed, "You broke the biggest drugs bust in probably what over 20 years? Englehardt is not gonna fire you after that. She might be mad but she won't throw you to the wolves. She'll mandate therapy or something. If you're suspended for a while we've got savings. We could even take a holiday or something….Maybe you could take school drop off duty for a little while?"

Semir nodded against Andre's chest.

"I think it's going to be hard for only one of us to drop her off for a while. She's barely let me out of her sight" Semir sighed looking up at Andre "and she's been asking about you every day" 

"Maybe she can visit tomorrow," Andre said hopefully brushing Semir's stubble "You look like hell" 

Semir snorted.

"I've had a few things on my mind" Semir retorted, amused. Andre reached out and grabbed the zipper of Semir’s jacket and unzipped it. 

"What are you doing?" Semir asked slowly.

"What do you think?" Andre replied slipping Semir's jacket down off his shoulders. 

"I think we're in the private room of a very public hospital" Semir answered glancing at the windows facing the hospital hallway. 

"Mmm if we were at home you'd already be naked" Andre quipped tiredly. 

"Andre you nearly died" Semir scolded Andre as he pecked his jaw. 

"I'd want you naked against me whether I could do anything about it or not" Andre murmured. 

Semir tittered then drew their lips together. At first, Semir was tender and careful avoiding Andre's cuts and bruises but each time he felt the caress of Andre's lips against his own and took a larger taste of the sweet joy that was kissing him he slipped closer. He was in Andre's arms and Andre was alive and real and he was Semir's. Semir let out a high pitched purr and felt Andre smile against him. Andre yanked his jacket off completely and tossed it to the corner of the room. Andre swooned and Semir leaned back concerned.

"I'm fine" Andre shushed breathlessly "Just tired" 

"You just need to sleep" Semir chided. 

"Stay with me tonight" Andre rumbled eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

"Nothing could keep me away" Semir replied.

Andre shifted to the side and Semir lay down into the curve of his form. Andre pulled his hospital blanket over them and slipped his hand under Semir's shirt to rest over his chest. Semir turned the light down on the beds remote and snuggled back against Andre. Andre took a deep calm breath and drifted against the gentle rise and fall of Semir's chest and the heartbeat underneath.


End file.
